mechinamusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The World We Lost/@comment-26275972-20150826101344
I'll do my best to clear a few things up. The cryo sleep question opens up a whole new flood of information I was hesitant to post. Oh well, here goes. Two different times and settings. Cryosleep during "The World We Lost" takes place aboard Anicetus, as it's about to slingshot around Neptune and leave the solar system. I tried to do the math, with a plausible nuclear pulse engine, it would take roughly 120 years to reach Alpha Centauri via Neptune. It was the only way for the humans on board to pass the time and possibly be alive once they arrive. Skip almost 300 years pending/future albums will fill in this gap and you have Amyntas and Alithea entering cryosleep soon after the orbital invasion and destruction of most of Acheron half of the Acheron album. This was a last ditch effort to remedy Amyntas' physical injuries and memory fragmentation. This is why Alithea sings "Ode to the Forgotten Few", solo. Side note, this cryosleep episode takes place on the Cepheus ring that surrounds Acheron. Keep that in mind. I'm sure this isn't obvious, but the first half of the Acheron album takes place centuries before the second half of the Empyrean album. The soldier who receives Andara's message is the character that we follow through Conqueror, Andromeda and the first half of Empyrean. What he sees, experiences, feels and thinks the course of 6 years is the message he sends back to the Titan. This message goes black during the song "Catechism". This message would arrive and be stored by the Titan's "Passive A.I," long before anyone on board would awaken. This message would eventually be used to reconstruct the basic functions of Amyntas' brain during the events of the first half of the Acheron album.. This is why during the Cryostasis_simulation__2632_01 track Empyrean and onward, all the way to the song "Amyntas" in the album Xenon, Amyntas has no memory of who or where he is. The Cryostasis simulation that happens at the end of the song "Amyntas" in the Xenon album, is Alithea's attempt to build back Amyntas' memory. This allows the sound design in Actaeon song on Xenon to do it's job. It begins with Amyntas arriving on the outskirts of the city of Anicetus, attempting to link up with Alithea and her Titan Guard. This was moments before the Empyrean orbital invasion began. Simply put, Actaeon translates to "Hunter/Huntress". Once the war between Empyrean and Acheron began, Alithea's reputation imbued her with the nickname "Actaeon" Reference the song "On the Wings of Nefeli". This Cryostasis episode that takes place at the end of Xenon also shows Amyntas Alitheas' experiences from the moment after he lost his memory alllllllllll the way up to the moment he awakens in Cryostasis_simulation__2632_01. Now you may ask about the second half of Acheron, and as of right now, I can't connect the lines exactly due to the fact that there are at least two more albums+singles that will begin to fill in the huge gap of time between 2154 and 2632. I have plenty of ideas, but no need to spoil anything. I hope this was able to shine some light on the "Cryosleep/Cryostasis" elements in the story. Hopefully I'll have the energy to elaborate more often on other topics. Trust me, there are tons. Thanks again everyone, I love to see others taking an interest in this story. _Joe Tiberi